


Inégal féline

by Lanky_noodle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanky_noodle/pseuds/Lanky_noodle
Summary: Years after the defeat of hawk-moth, the heroes haven't been seen in years, but a new villain has appeared.Chat noir has been hurt during a battle in London, and has no choice but to temporarily give his miraculous away to Ami, a boy who seems to be different in a lot of ways from our beloved chat. Will he fill the shoes? And will he survive the unprecedented threat of..... Adolescence!
Relationships: Ami likes Zoe, Sandra likes Ami, Zoe likes Inégal féline (Ami's char noir transformation)
Comments: 2





	Inégal féline

**Author's Note:**

> Erm this is first fanfic I'm posting, so please give me feedback.  
> I have fan art of my characters @the_noodle_artist on Instagram if you want to check them out  
> I've written more chapters and they're on their way, I just wanted to do them in intivals so that I knew how this all functions, but it's all written so I shouldn't miss mu aim of weekly releases (if it's not possible then it will be within the fortnight, I wouldn't make you wait any longer)  
> I hope you enjoy.

Ami had already called an ambulance but he was afraid he wouldn't be able to keep the man awake until then.   
"Please sir stay awake sir, help is on its way"   
He looked around in a haze, his green eyes darting everywhere, searching the skyline above. He closed his eyes to let a tear cascade down his check, Ami thought that he had a face that must look spectacular when he wasn't bloody and bruised  
"Plagg, je ne suis pas prêt à rentrer, nous allons devoir le risqué"   
"Sir I'm sorry I don't speak French, me no speak French" Ami replied instantly realising that if he didn't understand English the second attempt at telling him wouldn't help and if he did it would only be insulting. Luckily he seemed good humoured and laughed a little till the blood that had started to drip, dropped down from his forehead to his eyebrow.   
"I'll be okay" The man said in surprising fluency and ease "But you're going to have to take over for me till I'm back to full health can you do that?"  
"..I don-"   
"we don't have much time, make sure you save m'lady then you come back for me, besides the paramedics will probably be here by then. Plagg will explain the rest, take my ring."   
"sir I don't think-"   
"Take it, put it on!" he raised his voice unexpectedly but it wasn't anger.. Ami thought it was more desperation "Save her!"   
Ami took it and put it on when those green eyes ushered him to do so, Ami wish he had those eyes, his were Hazel, nowhere near as spectacular as those emerald eyes below him. As the ring slid into place a black object appeared in front of Ami shocking him so much he practically jumped away from the man he was meant to be helping.

The man seemed unphased "Je vais bien, juste aider ce garçon à sauver notre coccinelle" he whispered.   
"What is that?!" Ami squeaked "I-is it a demon"   
"English huh? I hope he's got better cheese than most of them, and no I'm not a demon I'm a kwami. I promise that all will be explained but for now you need to say claws out"   
"what? Claws out?" Ami questioned but quickly was even more frightened when the Not demon got sucked into the ring and Ami felt his whole body beginning to change. Adrien sat watching the transformation. He watched Ami's hands be gloved similar one to his own, but the rest of the costume seemed to differ much more than he expected. The bell was not as large and found itself as a small accessory on the zipper that was on Ami's newfound black leather jacket. Adrien could tell from the raised collar that it wasn't just the palm's of Ami's hands and accational patches on the costumes that were white, but the Inside of the jacket too. The patchines made Ami seem more like a kitten to Adrien. The brown in the frightened eyes of the boy turned completely green, and then a mask with whiskers appeared. Adrien wondered if they would help give more abilities. The transformation also sprouted two ears on top of the boys hair which simultaneously turned jet black with white streaks opposed to its natural brown.   
The belt/tail was more or less the same which pleased Adrien because he knew how handy it was starting out for balance.   
Ami looked at himself and grabbed at himself wanting to believe it was just a trick of the eyes. He grabbed a baton off of his belt and just looked stunned. "Jump, run. Run into danger and save others from it and fins Ladybug, she can save everyone if you help her. Be a superhero."   
Ami had heard so many screams from due to this… funky coloured Terrorist. He was going to try and help anyway so if he really was a superhero he just had less risk now. Ami nodded and ran off, much faster than he had ever before, even faster when he almost stumbled from the speed and found himself charging forwards on all fours.   
He realised he could hear much better too, and curiosity overtook him and he wondered if all his attributes were enhanced. So he jumped, right into an overhanging traffic light.   
Ami groaned thinking how stupid it was to not look up first.   
He stood and twitched his ear turning to see where the sound came from, he found himself seconds from being hit by a flying bus. He could do nothing more than brace for an impact. But he didn't feel himself get crushed by tons of metal but instead found himself hanging above the debris of the collision, tied up.   
Ami wasn't sure if it was the traffic light or the sheer volume of things happening that didn't make sense but he was beginning to get a headache.   
"Careful kitty" Ami knew she was speaking French but he could understand it as if he'd been speaking it for years.   
"I'm sure you have lots of questions but right now I need you to say cataclysm. It will give you the ability to destroy anything you touch. grab that man's mace. Careful though don't touch anything else, you only get one use"   
She finished her instructions with "You're vital"


End file.
